Recueil de oneshot
by Lydie12
Summary: Des petits one-shot que j'ai écris. ATTENTION Slash Danny/Don. Et j'attends des commtaires avant d'en poster d'autres, juste pour voir si ca vous plait ou si je peux aller voir ailleurs.


**Résumé : **Danny et Don sortent ensemble.

**Les commentaires sont forcément les bienvenues... Euh.... .... C'est tout pour le moment.**

**- - Pour nous protéger - -**

POV DANNY

**"Don, non mais sérieusement tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?  
- Danny, ce n'est pas la mer à boire, ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais d'aller vivre au pôle sud.  
- Non, mais ça y ressemblerait presque."**

Je l'imaginais capable de tout. Mais là, il a vraiment dépassé les bornes. Si vous saviez ce qu'il me demande.

**"Je vais rentrer chez moi. Faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça.  
- Mais il n'y a rien à réfléchir. Si tu crois en moi, en toi, en nous. Tu acceptes. Je tiens à toi.  
- Tu vois, on ne dirait pas."**

Je claque la porte de son appartement. Je ne veux plus l'entendre. S'il croit que je vais le laisser gagner, non mais il se met le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond. J'arrive chez moi. Je monte à mon appartement. Je me dirige vers la salle de bains. Je vais aller prendre une douche. Il parait que ça permet de réfléchir. Je me déshabille et je vais sous l'eau. Là, les larmes que je retiens coulent sur mes joues et je ne fais rien pour les retenir, ça fait du bien. Ça fait déjà 2 ans que Don et moi on sort ensemble. On dirait qu'il ne veut plus de moi. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je me lave silencieusement. Je vais aller me coucher. Demain est un autre jour, et si ça se trouve tout ceci n'est qu'un putain de cauchemar et je vais me réveiller. Le lendemain, je me réveille seul. Ça me surprend presque. J'ai l'habitude de l'avoir toujours là près de moi, qu'on passe la nuit chez lui ou chez moi. On finit toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais ce matin tout est différent. Je me lève, m'habille, vais prendre un petit déjeuner rapide, passe en vitesse à la salle de bains avant de finir par partir travailler. Je sais que je vais le voir. Je sais aussi que ce qui me semblait un mauvais rêve, n'en est finalement pas un et qu'il me l'a vraiment demandé. Ça va être tendu aujourd'hui. Je sens que si je le croise ça va se résumer à bonjour au revoir. Même s'il y a une scène de crime, je laisserai l'autre avec Don, j'irai voir la victime. Il veut jouer à ça. On va jouer à ça. Mac m'appelle.

**"Danny, venez avec moi. On a une scène de crime qui nous attend dans un hôtel. Flack nous attend là bas.  
- J'arrive."**

Je rejoins Mac au parking. On part avec sa voiture. Ça ne sert à rien de partir à 2 voitures. A cet heure, il y beaucoup de circulation, et ce court trajet qui ne devait durer que 5 minutes s'éternise. On arrive enfin, à l'hôtel, on y a mis 30 minutes. Je serais venu à pied, je crois que j'aurai été plus rapidement, mais je me serais retrouver plus ou moins seul avec Don, et même si en journée on a nos masques de parfait (ou presque) hétéro. On ne peut pas s'empêcher de se lancer de petits regards. Je descends du 4x4 de Mac, je monte à l'étage accompagné de Mac. On salut Don, et je lance.

**"Je vais voir la victime."**

Je l'aime. Il m'aime je le sais. Il me le prouve tous les jours. Mais ce qu'il m'a annoncé hier, m'a refroidit violement. Même si j'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui, ils en ont vraiment pris un coup. Dire que je pensais qu'il allait me demander _"Danny, tu sais ça va bientôt faire 2 ans qu'on est ensemble. Je voudrais qu'on s'installe ensemble, qu'on ait un petit chez nous, qu'on arrête de se mentir et qu'on vive comme un vrai couple. Même si on n'est pas un couple conforme à la 'norme' qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire ? On s'aime, on n'a pas besoin de l'approbation des autres."_ Ce à quoi, j'aurai bien sûr répondu avec un Oui, un gros sourire sur les lèvres, et la nuit aurait surement été longue et torride. Mais là, c'est comme s'il m'avait dit : _"Danny, je t'aime, mais je ne m'accepte pas tel que je suis. Je pense qu'entre nous, ça ne marchera pas. Je sais que ça fait 2 ans. Mais honnêtement, j'ai l'impression que les sentiments que j'avais pour toi au début s'estompent petit à petit. J'ai l'impression qu'une routine est en train de s'installer entre toi et moi. Excuse-moi. Mais on va en rester là toi et moi. J'ai plus la force de combattre le regard des autres, plus la force de mentir à tout le monde."_ Encore, s'il l'avait dit comme ça, j'aurai essayé de le convaincre, en lui disant _"Don, depuis quand le regard des autres t'importe à ce point ? Je t'aime, je sais que toi c'est pareil, tu me le prouves tout les jours. Si tu veux on peut faire un pause, si tu en à besoin, je suis prêt à attendre. Je te veux, tu as vraiment été et tu es toujours un ami merveilleux, mais maintenant en plus de ça, tu es un amant incroyable, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais me rendre si heureux."_, mais il l'a fait d'une manière plus insidieuse, en utilisant un moyen détourné. Je sais qu'il a du mal à accepter sa nouvelle étiquette de gay, qu'il arrive à super bien cacher en journée, mais que je retrouve pour mon plus grand plaisir tous les soirs. Non, on ne baise pas tout les soirs non plus. Mais rien que le fait de se retrouver ça nous fait du bien. Puis, le fait de se coucher dans les bras de l'amour de sa vie, de son âme-frère dans notre cas, parce que c'est vraiment ce qu'est Don pour moi, mon âme-frère (je sais que dans les couples conventionnels, on parle d'âme-sœur, mais nous, on n'est pas un couple conventionnel, et donc c'est plutôt âme frère, des âmes sœurs au masculin si vous préférez). Je sais que si je ne suis pas avec lui, je ne serai avec personne d'autre. Bon, mais je vais maintenant me concentrer un peu sur cette enquête, je vous expliquerai plus tard ce qu'il m'a demandé et qui me fait tant souffrir et que j'ai vraiment du mal à accepter. Bon, notre victime a dû bien s'amuser. Elle est nue et allongée sur le lit, il y a des vêtements qui ont volé dans tous les sens. Ici aussi, ça a dû être torride. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que Don et moi hier. On a strictement rien fait, puisque je l'ai abandonné chez lui et je suis rentré chez moi. Je passe la chambre au peigne fin, je récolte des indices ci et là. En commençant par les vêtements. Le médecin légiste fait ses premières observations.

**"Elle est morte par strangulation, avec la bonne vieille méthode des mains  
- Des blessures défensives ?  
- Ça oui. Notre meurtrier doit avoir de belles griffures. Vu les ongles qu'elle avait, il a dû lui aussi déguster.  
- D'accord, merci"**

Ils mettent le corps dans le sac noir, avant de l'embarquer. Je ferme les volets, j'éteins la chambre et je recherche des traces de fluide avec la lampe. Il va falloir que j'embarque aussi les draps, parce que ça a vraiment dû être très torride. Mais je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet.

Je rallume la lumière et je commence à chercher des empreintes. Même si j'ai peur que les empreintes que je trouverai ne soient pas en rapport avec notre enquête. Mais bon, je vais quand même chercher.

_Ellipse de quelques heures._

Les indices trouvés sont en cours d'analyse, mais là j'ai un autre problème sur les bras. Il s'appelle Don. Ça va bientôt faire 1 heure qu'il m'appelle au téléphone toutes les 10 minutes. Vous me direz ça fait que 6 appels. Oui, je sais mais bon, je ne suis pas trop d'humeur pour lui parler et pourtant la confrontation est inévitable. Je sais que ça va bientôt faire une heure à peu près que mon service est terminé. Mais ce soir, j'ai demandé à Mac de rester plus tard. Il a été étonné. D'habitude, j'ai un peu de mal avec les dernières minutes de mon service. Pas ce soir. Je sais très bien que Don m'attend chez moi. C'est un soir chez l'un, un soir chez l'autre. On a les clés des 2 appartements, c'est plus facile. Je termine enfin avec cet indice. Je reprendrai tout ça demain. Je range tout ça consciencieusement, et je rentre chez moi. Je me garde au pied de mon immeuble après 20 minutes de trajet dans les bouchons. Don m'a appelé 4 fois pendant le trajet. Il rapproche ses appels, vivement que je sois chez moi pour enfin 1) qu'il arrête de me harceler sur mon portable 2) qu'on ait cette putain de conversation. Je monte à mon appartement. Comme je pensais Don est là. Il est installé devant la télévision.

**"Danny ?  
- Ouais  
- Punaise, t'étais où ? J'ai eu peur.  
- Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles qu'on a une enquête en cours, j'avais des preuves à analyser.  
- Pourquoi tu ne répondrais pas Danny ? Je me faisais du souci.  
- Si je suis à l'hôpital, ne t'en fais pas qu'il y en a un qui t'appellera en premier.  
- Plus jamais ça d'accord.  
- Il va falloir peut être que tu te détaches de moi, si je finis par accepter la proposition que tu m'as fait hier."**

** _FLASH-BACK_ ** (la veille et la proposition)

**"Danno, j'ai peur.  
- Peur de quoi Donnie ?  
- Peur qu'on nous découvre, peur de leurs regards, peur d'être rejeté de la société. Tu entends bien ce qu'ils disent sur les gays au central. Je ne veux pas être traité comme ça.  
- Si on continue de garder nos masques de parfait hétéro en journée, tout se passera bien  
- Danno, il y a des rumeurs.  
- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs Donnie.  
- Mais je veux les faire taire et j'ai peut-être la solution.  
- La seule solution c'est qu'on se sépare et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible, je t'aime trop pour ça.  
- Non, ce n'est pas la seule solution. Il faut qu'ils croient qu'on n'est pas ensemble. J'ai trouvé la solution.  
- Dis toujours, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer.  
- Il faudrait que l'un de nous sorte avec une fille. Officiellement, il sera avec cette fille, officieusement, on reste ensemble.  
- Une idée sur la fille ?  
- Lindsay te tourne pas mal autour. Je suis sûr qu'avec ton charme de parfait loveur italien tu devrais faire des ravages.**

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

**- Ça veut dire que pour nous, tu serais prêt à sortir avec elle ?  
- T'imagine ce que tu me demandes ? Et si je venais à tomber vraiment amoureux d'elle ?  
- C'est qui, qui a dit qu'il m'aimait trop pour aller voir ailleurs ?  
- C'est moi, mais qui me demande plus ou moins d'aller voir ailleurs ?  
- D'accord, je plaide coupable de ce côté-là.**

Je tourne la tête, les larmes reviennent. Il me prend dans ses bras, mais même ça, ça me semble insurmontable.

**"Danny, parle moi. Dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état ?  
- Don, on dirait que tu veux me quitter, que tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre pour me l'annoncer alors tu te caches derrière ça.  
- Non Danny ne crois pas ça. Je t'aime, tu es ma seule raison de vivre. Tu disparais, je disparais. Tu prends une place trop importante dans mon cœur.  
- Si je suis si important à tes yeux pourquoi me demander ça ?  
- Pour nous. Si tu m'aimes, acceptes, sinon refuse.  
- Comment tu peux me demander ça ?  
- Je te rappelle que ça fait 2 ans qu'on est ensemble.  
- Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport.  
- Avant, tu avais déjà eu des aventures homosexuelles. Tu es ma première. Je n'arrive toujours pas à dire que je suis comme toi.  
- Don, je vais le faire pour toi. Pour que tu comprennes ce que ça fait d'être jaloux et de ne pas voir l'homme qu'on aime tout le temps. Mais c'est toi qui l'auras cherché.  
- Quand je te demanderai de revenir, tu reviendras sans poser de question ?  
- Ça dépendra à quel point je suis attaché à elle.  
- D'accord. Marché conclu alors ?  
- Marché conclu, mais même si je ne le montre pas, je pense que je vais souffrir autant que toi."**

Vous devez me prendre pour un abruti de première. Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez, il n'a pas dû assez souffrir de la perte de quelqu'un qu'il aime. Il va voir ce que ça fait. En espérant qu'il ne fera pas la même chose de son côté, qu'il ne trouvera pas une fille bien golée pour se prouver qu'il est bien gay et que les filles ne l'attirent plus du tout.

_ELLIPSE D'UN MOIS_

Bon, voila, ça fait pratiquement un mois que Don et moi on a décidé de mettre notre histoire en pause. Au début, on avait pensé se voir de temps à autre, mais j'ai préféré me consacrer à Lindsay. D'ailleurs, ça fait officiellement 2 semaines qu'on est ensemble, et bien sur tout le monde est au courant. J'ai donc entendu dans les couloirs _"Messer sort avec Monroe. Tu plaisantes ? Pas du tout. Mais, il n'était pas avec Flack ? Faut croire que non, ou alors il y a eu de l'eau dans le gaz."_ On travaille toujours ensemble, lui et moi. Je vois bien qu'il en souffre, mais pour le moment, il a l'air de bien encaisser. Au moment où je vous parle, je suis devant la chambre d'hôtel du suspect numéro 1 dans une affaire de cambriolage. Il faut que je l'interroge. Pour le moment, il n'est pas question de le mettre en garde en vue. Je sonne chez lui.

**"Bonjour.  
- M. Kellis ?  
- Oui, vous êtes ?  
- Inspecteur Messer, police de New York, je peux vous poser quelques questions ?  
- Bien sûr. Mais pas ici.  
- Où voulez-vous ?  
- Au bar de l'hôtel.  
- Si vous voulez.  
- Vous n'avez qu'à descendre, je vous rejoins là bas.  
- Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas fuir en courant ?  
- En passant par la fenêtre ?  
- Par exemple.  
- Il n'y a pas d'escalier extérieur. D'ailleurs en cas d'incendie, je pense qu'on n'est pas aux normes.  
- Bon, je vous attends au bar.  
- Merci **

Je redescends. On dirait qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher. Si ça se trouve, il va me sortir l'alibi en béton armé et que personne ne va pouvoir contredire. Je vais m'installer en terrasse, avec toujours un œil sur la porte des escaliers et celle des ascenseurs. Il est bien long à descendre ? Puis, tout à coup, une détonation, une vive douleur et ensuite, c'est le trou noir.

POV DON(désolé, je ne voulais faire qu'un pov Danny, mais je n'ai pas résisté.

Quel abruti, j'ai été de lui demander ça. Je souffre chaque jour un peu plus. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se souci plus de moi. Comme si ce qu'il avait dit, sur le fait qu'il risquait de tomber amoureux d'elle était en train de se réaliser. Qu'est ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête ? C'est à ce moment là, que l'expression : On se rend compte que l'on était heureux quand on a perdu ce bonheur, prends tout son sens. Je ne compte même plus les longues soirées seul à pleurer avec une bouteille à la main. Mon portable se met à vibrer. Je regarde l'écran, j'espérais que c'est lui, c'est Mac  
**  
"Allo  
- Don, c'est Mac.  
- Un problème ?  
- C'est Danny."**

Là, tout mon petit monde s'effondre. Il est mort ?

**"Il est mort ?  
- Non, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang et les docteurs ne sont pas très optimistes.  
- Il est où ?  
- Mount Sinai Hospital  
- J'y vais tout de suite, merci Mac de m'avoir prévenu."**

Je raccroche, les larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues. Je descends les escaliers qui mènent au garage 4 par 4, je monte dans la voiture. Je mets la sirène en marche et je pars à l'hôpital. Avec la sirène forcément, je vais plus vite, mais il m'a quand même fallu 20 minutes pour y arriver. Je me gare et je fonce vers l'accueil.

**"Bonjour, lieutenant Flack, police de New York, je viens prendre des nouvelles de l'inspecteur Messer.  
- Chambre 333, soins intensifs"**

Elle m'ouvre la porte. Je veux prendre ce maudit ascenseur pour monter au 3ème étage. Je m'excite sur ce bouton. Qu'est ce qu'il fait cet ascenseur ? Bon pas le temps d'attendre, je passe par les escaliers. Que je monte 4 par 4, comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'arrive enfin à l'étage. Je regarde les numéros de chambre. J'arrive enfin à la 333. J'ai peur, peur de ce que je vais voir, peur qu'il soit mort, peur de l'avoir perdu à tout jamais. Je m'en veux. Je me dis que si j'avais pas été tant stupide, on serait ensemble, on se serait vu ce matin et ne serait-ce que lui attraper la main pour lui dire que je suis là, aurait été un geste tellement simple et facile. Mais là tout est différent. Enfin, tant qu'il n'est pas réveillé, il ne faut pas que je me montre trop proche. Par contre, je veux arrêter ce petit jeu de merde. Je rentre dans la chambre. Je sais que ça va être dur. Il est relié à je ne sais combien de machine, des machines qui contrôlent qu'il va bien, enfin, qu'il n'est pas mort. Il est seul pour le moment. Mais je sais très bien que les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Je m'assois sur la chaise qui est là comme si elle m'attendait. Je ne me mets pas trop prêt. J'ai définitivement compris que j'étais gay. Je le sais, je le sens. Ça fera plaisir à Danny quand je le lui dirais, je pense. Mais pour le moment, tant que je ne lui ai pas dit, je ne veux pas le montrer. Je veux que ce soit lui, le premier a le savoir. Il savait que j'étais au moins bisexuel puisque on est ensemble depuis assez longtemps maintenant. Mais j'ai tellement pleuré que je sais que c'est lui, et pas un autre. Quand il n'est pas là je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Qu'est ce qu'il avait raison quand il a dit Tu disparais, je disparais. La porte s'ouvre, c'est juste une infirmière.

**"Les visites sont interdites monsieur.  
- Je sais. Je vais quand même rester. Je vais veiller sur lui.  
- D'accord. Mais ne faites pas de bruit.  
- Ne vous en faites pas. Au fait, il m'entend si je lui parle ?  
- Au vu de son dossier, je dirai que oui. Mais je ne sais pas trop, je ne suis pas docteur non plus.  
- Je vous remercie. Bonne soirée  
- Merci, vous aussi.  
- Merci"**

Elle est repartie. Je comprends donc que maintenant je serais seul avec lui et que ça ne sert plus rien que je me tienne loin de lui. Je me rapproche du lit. Je lui attrape la main. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, en plus les larmes reviennent au galop.

**"Danno, je sais que tu peux surement m'entendre. Je voulais te dire que... que je t'aime... que c'est toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre... pendant le mois qu'il s'est écoulé... je me suis fais... violence. Je me suis rendu compte... assez rapidement que... que si ce n'était pas toi, ça serait personne... Je t'ai dans la peau... dans le sang...Tu avais raison en disant... tu disparais, je disparais... je ne peux pas...vivre sans toi...je me moque complètement... de ce que pourront penser... les gens. _Le regard des autres m'importe peu tant que je suis avec toi._"**

Don resta là. Maintenant Danny le savait. Danny était au courant de ce que ressentait Don pour lui. Maintenant, il se moquait bien que les autres l'apprennent. De toute façon, tôt ou tard tout le monde le saura. C'est comme ça, Don n'y peut rien et Danny non plus d'ailleurs.

_ACCELERATION DE QUELQUES HEURES_

Les autres sont passés. Je tenais la main de Danny. Ils n'ont pas encore compris. Ils ont juste pensait que je tenais la main de mon meilleur ami. Si seulement ils savaient, ils le sauront bientôt. La seule personne qui a vraiment compris, je crois que c'est Lindsay. Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait elle et Danny pendant un mois, mais je pense que Danny n'a jamais vraiment eu de sentiments pour elle et qu'il a du tout lui dire. Tout à coup, je sens la main de Danny bouger, cette main que je tiens depuis si longtemps. Je suis allé chercher directement un docteur pour qu'il lui enlève ce maudit tube qui lui servait à respirer. Le docteur a fait quelques examens avant de repartir.

**"Danno ?  
- Je savais que je te retrouverai à mon réveil.  
- Je ne veux plus vivre loin de toi.  
- J'ai cru entendre ça. Tu sais que j'ai entendu tout ce que tu m'as dis, et que ça me touche profondément.  
- C'est ce que je pensais, que je refusais de m'avouer. Tu en as parlé à Lindsay ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tous sont passé et quand je te tenais la main, tous ont vu le meilleur ami qui tient la main de son pote, tous sauf elle. Je l'ai vu dans son regard.  
- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse de fausse idée. Je lui ai tout dit.  
- D'accord. Je peux te demander une dernière chose avant que tu te rendormes ?  
- Tu me fais peur.  
- Tu n'as pas. Voila, j'ai réfléchis pendant un mois et Danno, tu sais ça va bientôt faire 2 ans qu'on est ensemble. Je voudrais qu'on s'installe ensemble, qu'on ait un petit chez nous, qu'on arrête de se mentir et qu'on vive comme un vrai couple. Même si on n'est pas un couple conforme à la 'norme' qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire ? On s'aime, on n'a pas besoin de l'approbation des autres.  
- Que tu peux déjà commencer à chercher. Je veux qu'on vive ensemble. Tu n'imagine pas comme, ça a été une torture pour moi pendant un mois.  
- Repose-toi Danno.  
- Tu restes là Donnie ?  
- Je veille sur toi. **

Je l'ai juste embrassé furtivement.

**"Tu crois qu'on devra en parler aux autres ?  
- Chaque chose en son temps Donnie, chaque chose en son temps."**

Il a fermé les yeux de nouveau. Je sais qu'il va assez bien. De toute façon, il ne montrera jamais. Je sais bien ce qu'il ressent, le docteur m'a bien expliqué que Danny ne remarchera jamais. La moelle épinière a été touchée. Mais mes sentiments pour lui ne change pas et ne sont pas prêt de changer. Il faudra juste que je trouve un appartement où il pourra se plaire de circuler en fauteuil roulant.

**_~FIN~_**


End file.
